Greet Me
by obsidianLight16
Summary: Itachi has a headache and it seems like no one realizes it. But a lack of greeting is all it takes for someone to notice.


**A/N: I've had a killer headache ever since this Friday when I went to Hershey Park. The Wildcat completely threw my head around -_- I had to stop typing and lay down for a few minutes because everything started getting hazy.**

**And suddenly I thought of Itachi and his headaches. What a pain :)**

**And thus this story was born. **

**Enjoy**

**Warning: Slight OOC (your call) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I do own the story plots :P**

* * *

><p>Itachi was in his room, slumped over on his desk with his fingers rubbing circles around his temple.<p>

He had overused his eyes today on a particularly hard mission, come back to the base to hear Hidan screaming at Tobi, listened to Sasori hammering a nail into his puppet for three hours in the room next door, heard the clanging of pots and pans as Konan and Kisame worked in the kitchen, the blasting of Zetsu's fire hose, and was stuck hearing Pein and Kakuzu shredding bills and documents in the floor underneath him.

Needless to say, Itachi now had a helluva migraine.

The constant pounding beneath his skull refused to go away no matter how many times he laid on his bed and tried to rest.

And he had tried alot.

So in the end he had resorted to sitting at his desk and idly doodling to pass the time away until everyone stopped making noise and went to sleep.

Which wouldn't be for another six hours.

But one could always hope. No matter how futile the hope may have been... Itachi sighed heavily to himself and pushed away from his desk, fully intending to lay down on his bed and stuff a pillow over his face.

Suddenly his door was being opened.

Itachi turned his head to see who had come in, not even bothering with checking the chakra signature. Only one person entered his room without knocking. "Kisame?"

"Wrong un."

Or not.

Itachi put on a perfectly blank expression . "What are you doing in here Deidara-kun?"

The blonde looked at him, his face a careful mix between smug and…something else Itachi couldn't quite identify. He would have said neutrality but that expression was _never _on the Iwa nin's face. "You didn't look at me today."

Itachi blinked. "I'm sorry- _what_?"

"I said good afternoon when you and Kisame got back," Deidara slowly said. "You walked straight past un. Usually you at least glance at me."

Itachi briefly noted that Deidara was speaking in a tone twice as low as his normal one, and though he didn't know why, he was grateful. "I don't remember," he quietly said.

Deidara cocked his head to the side. "It was four hours ago un."

**_~Flashback~_**

_Deidara walked out of the kitchen and into the hall where he saw Kisame and Itachi just entering the base. He smirked and greeted them. "Hey Kisame-no-danna. Uchiha-san."_

_Kisame stopped. "Hey gaki."_

_Itachi strode past without so much a single glance. "Hn."_

_Deidara blinked. _

**_~End Flashback~_**

"Is that what happened…?" Itachi muttered more to himself. He sharpened his gaze as Deidara walked towards him, noticing for the first time that he had his fist closed around something.

"You should really greet people Itachi," Deidara murmured, using his name as he drew closer. "They might get offended if you don't hmm."

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked more quickly than he intended to.

Deidara stopped beside him, grabbing the older teen's arm and bringing his fist out.

Itachi _almost _activated his Sharingan and drop-kicked the boy.

But then Deidara pressed a couple of pills into his hand and stepped back. "Here."

Itachi stared at the tiny red tablets. "What's this?" he questioned in a barely audible voice.

"It's Ibuprofen," Deidara answered, already starting to walk out the room.

"…Wait." Itachi brought his gaze to the blonde in his doorway who had raised a brow in question. "Why did you…?" he trailed off at the end of his question. After all, he was a bit confused himself. He had made sure not to let his pain show, and he hadn't spoken more than necessary since he'd come back…

Deidara smirked. "Because you look like you needed it un. Greet me next time, okay Uchiha-san?"

And then he left- leaving Itachi more than a little baffled.

His headache had disappeared while he was talking.

~X~

Kisame raised a brow as Deidara walked out of Itachi's room, stopping the blonde in the hall. "What were you doing?" he asked.

Deidara lifted a brow right back at him, stepping around the older man. "Nothing un. Your partner looks sick- maybe you should tend to him."

"Sick?" Kisame looked concerned.

"That's what I said," Deidara muttered, starting to walk away.

"But-"

"Oh yeah," Deidara paused, looking over his shoulder. "Do you know where Sasori-no-danna is?"

"Outside training," Kisame mumbled.

"Thanks un." Deidara waved behind him before vanishing down the hall.

"Yeah…" Kisame watched him go and then tilted his head to the side. _He said Itachi's sick? He looked alright to me though… _He shook his head to himself and then walked into his comrade's room, staring at his partner who looked quite out-of-it. "Are you okay? I heard you weren't feeling too good," he said.

Itachi looked at the pills in his open palm and then closed his fist, smiling. "I'm feeling a bit better now."

And then Hidan started screaming again.

"Not again…" Itachi subconsciously slammed his head onto his desk in despair. "Ow!"

Kisame sweatdropped. "Itachi…"

"Just…get me a glass of water please," Itachi grit out from in between clenched teeth, feeling as if his head had just been run over with a steamroller.

Kisame quickly nodded, exiting the room to do as requested.

Itachi groaned to himself, a familiar pounding starting back up behind his eyes.

This time he could blame no one but himself for causing the pain. Although, pinning it on Hidan would make him feel like less of an idiot.

Kisame walked back in a moment later, looking slightly freaked out with a glass of water in one hand and a bottle of Ibuprofen in his other one.

Itachi eyed him strangely. "What is that?"

"I have no idea," Kisame slowly said. "Deidara came back and handed it to me."

Itachi's lips twitched into an amused smirk as he accepted the bottle and glass. "I guess I'll have to definitely greet him next time."

Kisame stared at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Kisame has no idea what's going on... **

**Okay, I'm now going to put ice on my head before my skull cracks itself in half :D**

**Let me know how it was~**


End file.
